Mass Effect: Into the unknown
by FusionPanda
Summary: This story is set after ME3, so SPOILERS. You take the shoes of Liara ... and explore the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Liara was sitting on the sofa, empty handed, swimming in the peace she had been craving for months. She had needed it, but, to her dismay, couldn't keep it. 'Liara' spoke EDI. The sudden comment sent a shiver of surprise down the asari's spine. 'Yes, EDI?'

'The crew have sent a request for you down in the crew deck.'

'The whole crew?' she asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Most' the robot replied. Liara sighed and started, 'OK. Let me have a shower first, and then I'll come down.'

(Liara had acquired the commanders cabin after his departure. It wasn't being put to use, so she asked the crew for their approval, and they replied with a joyful yes. On another side note, she was Shepard's right hand woman, bodyguard, in a manner of speaking. She had known of the commander's want to ask Liara to inherit his cabin, but she didn't want to antagonise him by continuously asking him. When he finally passed away, Liara asked the crew and they said yes once again. Eventually, she invited Miranda onto the ship and gave her the researcher's old cabin.)

After she had cleaned herself, she entered the lift and descended to the mess hall. Her stimulating figure carried over to the table where, to no surprise, Ashley, Tali, Garrus and Miranda sat idol at the table. Assuming she heard my footsteps, the facing – away Ashley jerked her head to lock her brown eyes on my emerald ones. 'Liara! You took your time!' Everyone else turned to look at me. 'I had a shower' she replied.

'Well, that doesn't matter 'cause you're here now. Come on, sit down.' She wandered over to me at a brisk pace and grasped my arms. 'Slow down!' I uttered. 'What's the rush?' She sat me down, carefully, and seated herself next to me. 'Okay. I know this seems suspicious …' started Miranda, 'Meet us in the gardens of Thessia this evening. We'll be waiting' ended Tali. The researcher paused, thought, and then the words finally slipped through her lips. 'OK' she spoke. 'I will.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was the evening after the mess hall talk, and Liara had put on a lusciously long comfortable red dress, showing off her figure-hugging hips. The researcher gripped her sides and yanked, straightening the dress. 'Okay. I'm ready' she uttered to herself, looking at herself, pleased, in the mirror in the corner of her room. She gave a big sigh and left out of the door, heading to the galaxy map. And, when she eventually got there, the asari chose her destination, Illium.

Liara strutted towards the garden of Illium, hoping to find at least someone from the crew there. When she got there, she saw four people. Ashley, Miranda, Garrus, and Tali. 'Liara! Hi!' Tali yelled, slowly jogging over to me. When she got to her, she spoke. 'Follow me...' she said, and before the scientist could reply, she was grabbing her arm gently, as to prevent her from injury, and pulling her to the group. 'Cover your eyes,' Tali said, shoving Liara's cold blue hand towards her own face. The quarrian pulled her afoemost of the group, and let her lift her hand from her eyes. 'Surprise!' Tali announced, revealing a picnic. Each crew member sat around it, and in it sat a large amount of food. 'Wait … what?' Liara replied in confusion, puzzled look on her blue face, eyebrow raised. 'We're giving you a birthday party!' Miranda responded.

'No, no. You didn't have to...'

'Well' Garrus replied, you're here now, and we've prepared it, so sit down!' Tali pulled me down onto the grass.

The waterfall in the background slowly and peacefully splashed again and again. 'I'm assuming you organized this?' I asked Tali, squatting on the green grass.

'Yes. Well, mostly. Ash helped me.'

'Mostly?! I helped a lot!'

'Okay, okay. Thank you … both of you … all of you. I'm hungry!'

'Well' spoke Miranda, 'we've checked the food. You can eat all of it.'

'Thank you.'

'What are we waiting for?' asked Ashley playfully, let's dig in!'

'Dig in?' Tali asked. Ash giggled slightly. 'It's a human phrase to eat.' Tali nodded and picked several pieces of delicious food – as did most of the crew – and ate.

Hours later, the group had began to play games, as they had finished the food. After a while, one of them had thought of an idea …

'Hey' Ashley uttered, a devilish smile on her face. 'I've got an idea' she continued, still grinning madly. 'There will be a challenge' she started again, 'two people will face off and say about several embarrassing moments that have happened in your life, and the two of us that are left will judge which is worse. Then the two people left will do the same, then … the two most embarrassed people will face off and the loser...' she grinned and look towards the tip of the waterfall; a flat rocky surface with large streams of water swimming through it. '… has to strip down bare and take a dip in the tip of the waterfall.'

The rest of the crew wandered and thought about the idea suggested by the alliance soldier, and agreed (all apart from Tali, because she cannot take her suit off.) 'Okay' Ash spoke, 'first off to go against each other are Liara and Garrus.' The asari sighed and waddled over to Garrus, facing his dark brown eyes. 'I'll start' said Vakarian. 'I once got mistaken for a travelling salesman and got asked 'where could I go to get the perfect intergalactic condoms.'' Every one giggled madly at the embarrassing story. 'Okay, okay' replied the researcher, 'I once went to the toilet, and thirty minutes after I got out, a little human child asked what was coming out of my … behind. I then turned around to realise the a large clump of white toilet paper was trailing out.' Feeling a large hilarious feel, Miranda laughed incredibly loudly. And, when she had finished, Ashley decided who lost. Ashley decided that the asari lost a few moments after and both Liara and the turian shuffled away. From then on, it was between Miranda and Ash. As they shuffled closer, Miranda spoke. 'A while ago, when I was young, to put it bluntly, I walked in on my father having sex with a teddy bear.' Everyone laughed like madmen, and when they were done, Ashley briskly said 'Well, I can't beat that. I forfeit.'

'You forfeit your own game. I took you for someone better, Williams' spoke Miranda. Hearing the comment, the soldier – in reply – stuck her tongue out of her mouth, and then back in. Liara devilishly smirked at the tampered woman and crawling on her hands and knees to approach her.

'Okay. Beat this' spoke Miranda 'As I was working one day, I talked to one of my associates had left a gift for me on the table. It was a pot, so I opened it … and out popped a rubber snake. I jumped back … in front of everybody in the office.' Liara, to her surprise, giggled slightly and then replied. 'Well, one day I stepped in some foreign animal poo, and then – later – stepped on my bosses foot.' Miranda chuckled and then utter 'Okay, okay, yours was more embarrassing.' To her dismay, the rest of the crew agreed, so Liara sighed because she had to strip.

By the time she had reached the stream, the scientist was already down to her bra. She then unbuckled her jeans and threw them to the side. After that, she gripped her pants and flung them on the pile, continuing by grasping the back of her bra and lossening it so that all she had to do was clamber over it to get to the cold water. Reluctantly, she waltzed into the stream and turned to face her crew, who were gasping with jaws wide open in amazement. 'It's freezing!' she yelled!

**Author's Note**

Please notify me if you want to see fluff in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

From now on, this story will be first person in the POV of Liara T'Soni, and I'll try my hardest to change the rest of the chapters to fix them to fit first person. Also, I'll change chapter three, as I didn't like it; and by the view count, none of you did either.

The rest of the crew were at the shops, and they said they'd meet me at the airlock later. I was alone, rushing through vids cluttered on my desk. All of a sudden, the metal door slid open to reveal Miranda, sheepish look on her face. 'Hello, Miranda.' I politely said.

'Hi, Liara. I just wanted to … I wanted to say something …' Miranda responded worryingly.

'Okay' I said, still burying my head in the clutter. Miranda then did not respond for moments; and when she finally did, I assumed she had plucked up the courage, as she straightened her back and the words slipped through her lips as she shuffled ever so closer to me. 'You have a beautiful body'. Though the sudden comment had time to be processed in my brain, I turned my head to look at her. 'What?' I asked, surprised.

'Back when you stripped in the river, I realised I should …'

'You should?' I asked, thin eyebrow raised.

'… I realised at that moment that I should tell you … that I loved you; I would have done it before but the crew don't know I'm bisexual, I thought they would judge me.' I walked up to her, and hugged her to comfort her. 'Well, I won't judge you,' I exclaimed, releasing my head and gazing into her eyes. 'but …' Miranda, all of a sudden, grasped the tendrils on my head and pulled me in closer, kissing her, and she pushed me onto the floor.

I walked down the stairs of my old office, quickly followed by Miranda. I jerked my head to look backward as I walked to lock my cobalt eyes on Mirandas sapphire ones. I then turned forward and wandered through the stores, eventually meeting the rest of the crew. 'Where were you, Li?' asked Ashley, suspicious look on her face. I quickly looked at Miranda, and then looked back to Ashley. 'I was fixing and sending some vids.'

'And Miranda?' she continued to ask.

'She was helping me' spoke I, smiling. 'What are we waiting for, let's go!' I yelled, motioning my arms to act to push them into the airlock.

Later, on the Normandy, I had agreed with Miranda that I would bring her to the CIC deck and get the crew with us. So, I wandered into Mirandas office, collected her and strolled into the main deck. Waiting for us there were the crew were waiting (Ashley, Joker, James, EDI, Samara, Tali, Legion, Garrus). Clambering up to the galaxy map, I turned around, and finally managed to choke out the words. 'Me and Miranda and now in a relationship.' Silence washed over the crowd. After several moments of it, it was broken by Ashley jogging up to us and speaking. 'What are we waiting for let's have a party!'

'Hold on, didn't we just have one?' I enquired.

'… Yes, but this one will have drinks; and plus you can never have too many parties! Woooh!' I nervously smirked at Ashley as she said 'I'll get the drinks. Race friendly, of course' she said, looking at Ashley and Tali.

I could tell this would be fun.


End file.
